War Zone One
'''War Zone One (2016) '''was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling that took place on June 5, 2016 in the Newport Sports Arena in Newport, Rhode Island. It was the first War Zone pay per view produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling, as the event was named after the weekly show produced by Whacked Out Wrestling "Thursday Night WarZone." The event was hosted by both the Wednesday Night Intensity brands and the Friday Night Severity brands, making the show a dual-branded pay per view. This was the first and only War Zone pay per view to be categorized as a "B-level" pay per view, as the following year would see it, along with Insanity, Call To Greatness and Bullet Proof, become the main four pay per view of the promotion's calendar year. The Severity main event saw Hernastly defend the World Heavyweight Championship against Austin Atomic, who became the number one contender to the championship the previous week at the No Remorse pay per view. The Intensity main event saw Cannon defend the USW Championship against Morbid, in what would be Morbid's first USW Championship opportunity since Key and Ca$e 2014. The show received an overall review of 8.6/10 stars based off of nineteen reviews, with many praising USW in there proper booking of both brands on the same show. This event was notable for Appetite for Destruction (Alexander Rotten and Phillip Akron) defeating Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin to win the USW Tag Team Championships, as Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin were in the midst of a year and-a half long reign as the champions, which gave them the record for the longest USW Tag Team Championship reign of all-time, which as of May 2018, still stands as the longest reign of all time. This reign for Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin is what many claim as the reason for Hills and Franklin being viewed as the greatest tag team in Ultimate Showcase Wrestling history. Background Micah Jordan, after losing the International Championship at Call To Greatness XI, forced himself to work his way back up the ladder, and started by challenging Jake Porter to a match for the USW Cruiserweight Championship, which Porter accepted, making this match official for the event. Blaine North and Lone Wolf would continue their feud from the previous week at the No Remorse pay per view in a match on the event's card. The week prior to the pay per view, Blaine North threw Lone Wolf off of a loading dock, causing him to land in a pile of wooden planks, giving North an advantage in their match at the event. After defeating Morgan Anthony on an episode of Intensity to regain the USW Extreme Championship, Samuel North would walk into the War Zone pay per view without a challenger. After calling out anyone that felt like they were bigger than the Extreme Championship, Derrick Carter answered the challenge and became the new number one contender for the title at the War Zone card, making the match official. The following week, Derrick Carter would hit Samuel North with a superkick after being dressed in disguise as a cameraman, before raising the Extreme Championship above his head and throwing it onto the ground, before stepping on the title and pretending to kick dirt onto the title before walking out of the ring. After going back and forth over the weeks leading up to the event as to who was going to be the heel of the feud, Wolf Granger attacked Alex Martin on the last Severity before the War Zone card, making him pass out to a triangle choke and walking away establishing himself as a heel. They would have a match at No Remorse which Wolf Granger would win, but they would then have another match against each other at the War Zone pay per view after the attack from Wolf Granger. After defeating Xavier King in their feud over the Blue Belt Championship, Dwayne Porter requested a challenger from Kyle Reece Jr going into the War Zone pay per view. Before cutting a promo later that night, Wakeman would attack Dwayne Porter, throwing him through the commentators table at ringside, officially jumping the line to become the next challenger to the Blue Belt Championship and Dwayne Porter at the War Zone pay per view, making this match official. After losing the championship to Chris Ross the previous week at the No Remorse pay per view, YoYo Joe would use his rematch to get an opportunity to reclaim the International Championship against Chris Ross at the War Zone pay per view, making this match official. After a record-breaking reign as the USW Tag Team Champions, Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin were challenged by Phillip Akron and Alexander Rotten (under the tag team name "Appetite for Destruction") to a match for the tag team championships, with Akron and Rotten claiming that they would "do the unthinkable" and defeat Hills and Franklin for the titles, which no team had been able to do for the past year and a half. After attacking Hills and Franklin in dominant fashion, it became appearant that Appetite for Destruction would be Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin biggest challenge of their title reign. After defeating Anarchy at the No Remorse pay per view the previous week to become the new number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, Austin Atomic would challenge Hernastly for the title at the event. The week before the War Zone pay per view, Hernastly would call Austin Atomic "A man unworthy of anything he receives" which would instigate Atomic, who would attack Hernastly, and lay him out with the Atomic Theory, before raising the World Heavyweight Championship above his head to end the show, and confirm the match. In the main event of the show, Cannon would defend the USW Championship against Morbid, who had jumped the line weeks prior to become the next challenger to the title, leading to this match being confirmed. After weeks of trying to repay the favor to Morbid for his attack, Cannon would continuously be outsmarted, as Morbid would always have a counter and hit him with a pile driver after every failed attempt. This would lead to the final Intensity before the War Zone pay per view in which Cannon would finally outsmart Morbid and attempt to hit a Cannonball Backflip, but after a counter from Morbid, he would be hit with yet another pile driver. This pile driver, however; injured Cannon's neck in storyline, causing him to be wounded going into their match at the event. Results